Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotor cover and a bicycle wheel assembly.
Discussion of the Background
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One bicycle component that has been extensively redesigned is a disc brake system. A disc brake system includes a disc brake rotor, a disc brake caliper, and a brake operating device. The disc brake rotor is rotatably supported by a bicycle hub assembly of a wheel.